


The Raven: An Explosive Thriller About Hogwarts Most Badass Hero

by G_Josephson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Josephson/pseuds/G_Josephson
Summary: 17 years after the battle of Hogwarts, Stephen Hunter, now an experienced British Special Forces operative is forced to return to the magical world he abandoned when an international wizard-terrorist catches the attention of the magic ministry. Hunter left an indelible mark on the minds of all the wizards who witnessed his questionable actions, but can he face the demons of his past and make peace with his mind and his peers? Mysteries, police work, spell-fights, broomstick highspeed chases and lots of testosterone: The Raven is coming home!





	1. Operation Shader

"So, what do you think I do for a living, kid?"  
Sgt. Damian Scott (Strike Back)

Northern Iraq, 2015

Sergeant Stephen Hunter was staring at the barren landscape from inside the helicopter as he smoked a cigarette. After months in that god forsaken, inhospitable and hot place, his mood was getting worse and worse. The four other soldiers flying with him were too tired to speak after a boring reconnaissance operation. Hunter was not in the mood to talk too; he only wanted to land at the base as soon as possible, report everything to the captain and lie down on a bed after drinking at least half a bottle of scotch.  
Every single time he returned from a mission, it was inevitable that his mind would sink into a deep existential crisis. Sixteen years doing that shit and he had no idea why he was still doing it. He had often considering being discharge, but whenever he thought about it, he immediately wondered what he would do with his life. The answer was always a huge void because, after all, there was nothing in life that Hunter loved, and existence itself, was sheer anguish and suffering. The only reason he had not killed himself yet was for pure fear of going to hell, after all, if his life was a turd, spending eternity in a worse condition was out of the question. The price to pay was too high; The price to pay was too high; Why risk it?  
The group arrived at the base, and after a series of tedious procedures like reporting to the Commander on a surveillance mission that got nowhere, Hunter headed to the lodge of his unit and lay down on the bed. It was getting dark and he did not feel like doing anything else and "fuck it if any officer complained." Before his hand reached for the bottle of scotch under the bed, he fell into a deep sleep.  
Almost always, his dreams were disturbing and bizarre. They were a mixture of countless fears and things repressed by his subconscious that at the moment of deep sleep emerged in a mad and senseless mixture. There were rare moments when those images were not populated by some weirdness and very strange stuff and situations. Over time, he learned to ignore all that and every time he woke up, he tried to forget fast the follies his mind played. He woke up scared, shirt moistened in sweat, about 3:00 o`clock in the morning. He thought weird that no one had woken him before, not even an Officer. The first thought on his mind was that the base camp were being raid, but he suddenly realized he was just having another bad dream. He tried to go back to sleep but that particular nightmare got into him, although he couldn’t remember the details. Its been a long time since he didn’t sleep for long hours. Many years passed since he experienced such disturbing mosaic of darkness a despair. Maybe the war was starting to collect its price after so many years, he thought.  
He left the sergeants lodge for a cigarette. It was still dark, but the sky was clean enough to see the infinite amount of stars. Hunter light up the cigarette and went for a short walk through the sand. He was a tall man, with large shoulders and strong muscles. His blonde hair shaved in a standard military buzz cut and his beard was growing bigger every day. Being entrenched in the desert for so long keeps you without tracks of dates and time in general. The sensation he had was that he was there for months. The body was getting tired faster – maybe because of the job or perhaps because he was aging – and for the first time Stephen wish he could go back to England. Maybe request for a vacation, he thought. Since he joined the Special Air Service many years ago, his life became harder; he just could not remember the last time he took a break.  
He enjoyed the opportunity and made a quick inspection around. A lonely sentinel was on patrol.  
\- Great fucking night isn’t it private?  
\- Absolutely Sarge, at least the dusty wind calmed down.  
\- I’m not sure. This bloody desert don’t give a break. I got sand in every part of my body. Pisses me the hell off.  
The sentinel laughed, but Hunter wasn’t in a mood for small talk, so he headed to the small common area where a good bottle of scotch was stash. Alone with his thoughts, he felt weird. He had a feeling that he could not explain, except that he was disturbed. His mind tried to trick him by brought up memories he made sure to bury in the deepest corners of his brain. War has its price and Hunter have been fighting for too long. The best solution, he concluded, was to drink the whole bottle until sleep.  
Next morning, Hunter was woke with a painful headache. He made sure to put on his feet as fast as possible and get ready for the coming event. He spent the day writing reports, disciplining men, explaining some technicalities to the general and then some deadlifts to stay focused because, for the first in years, he was feeling anxious in an abnormal way. It was supposed to be a standard “snatch-and-grab” operation, but something else was telling him it would be very different. At 17:30 PM, he joined the rest of the detachment for the briefing in the main room of the base:  
\- All right gentlemen – said Captain McMillan pointing to a board with a regional map – we are going to fly in two choppers to these landing areas. Those points are half kilometer away from the entrance point of the cave. Our mission is to capture Amir Rostamzadeh alive and every Intel in his possession. We should expect resistance right before the entrance, according to intelligence: two small patrol, heavily armed with RPGs was saw in the area. We are going to operate with a small detachment of two squads. Sergeant Nelson, is your team ready?  
\- Yes sir.  
\- Hunter?  
\- Aye, Captain.  
\- Good, any questions?  
\- Actually, I do have a question sir – said Hunter – Who is this man? He was never part of the Operation Shader as far as I know.  
\- We have Intel from the MI6 that confirms that Rostamzadeh’s allegiances with other targets, especially Abu Sayyaf. Even the Americans confirmed it. We need to move before he realizes he became important to us. If we catch him, he can give us any leads on the others. Any other questions?  
Nobody said anything.  
\- You have your orders; we leave in 30 minutes.  
The choppers left the base with the 16 men right to the landing point, without any resistance on the way. Captain McMillan was leading the crew trough the operation. A very experienced and respected officer like him knew the risks implied in a direct assault. Right before reaching the huge opened plains that stood before the cave entrance, he preferred a detour through the surrounding hills. Despite the difficulty of the path, they could get a better view of the whole area, which, for their surprise, were empty. There were no patrols or lonely sentinels guarding de place.  
\- This is weird sir – said Sgt. Nelson – is it possible the Intel was wrong? This place was supposed to be guarded. At least by a few men.  
\- This does not smell good – Hunter left the word in the air. He bad feelings and anxious was increasing. If first he was just worried, now he was sure something was deeply wrong. The feeling of desperation started to consume him but he could not explain why. I t was not just the lack of men – he have faced many worst situations before and sometimes Intel were just bad – his was afraid of the cave. He looked deep from his binoculars to the entrance. The pitch dark was terrifying along with the sunset. He kept looking to the dark while some old thoughts tried to leave the cage in his subconscious. Hi forced everything back to the bottom because, even consider such hypotheses, would be too much painful. No, that is not it. It is just a bad feeling, he thought, it happened before. He was woke from his daydream by his Captain:  
\- Sergeant Hunter, we are going in. Nelson, you take point!  
The sergeant and his team took the lead of the mission, covering the rest as they reached at the doorsteps of the cave. Lipton stopped at front of the entrance. His body was shanking in a abnormal way.  
\- Are you all right mate? – asked Hunter, worried.  
\- I don’t know, there is something wrong – he nervously replied.  
Hunter knew at that point that his instincts were correct. He knew what he was feeling. He sensed it before. The mission had to be abort or they would all be in serious trouble. “Fuck me. How can I explain to the Captain?” he thought, but it was too late: McMillan pushed the detachment inside the cave, leading the way. The place was narrow at first, then it widely spread its way until a large hall. The cave was much bigger than they expected, with huge celling and illumined by torches.  
Sir! - Nelson warned - There's a body here!  
The soldiers approached the corpse of a rebel. The man was stretched out on the floor with no trace of drilling in his body or burn marks; his eyes were wide open.  
\- Is he alive? asked the Captain - Perkins?  
The corporal approached the man lying on the floor and checked his heartbeat. He looked at the Captain shaking his head in confusion:  
\- I can feel his heartbeat; technically he is alive, but he does not move, he seems paralyzed.  
Hunter looked at the body. He was almost sure what was happening, but how could it be true? It was too horrible to believe. Another soldier soon shouted:  
\- Captain! There are others!  
Illuminated by the soldiers flashlights, the path in front of the detachment showed series of other bodies scattered on the floor: all in the same state of paralysis and without any apparent injury.  
\- What in the bloody’s name is this? - cursed Nelson.  
\- Could this be some sort of biological weapon? – asked McMillan.  
\- This is no good - Hunter was incisive. His eyes were terrified and his face did not hide the dread - No good!  
\- C'mon boys, carry on! - ordered the Captain.  
They walked in formation, covering every spot possible in order to be prepared to an attack. McMillan, suddenly, dropped on his knees.  
\- Sir? – asked Hunter.  
\- I’m fine Sergeant – but his eyes told a different story – let’s keep going.  
Hunter looked to the other soldiers and realized that none of them were looking as sharp as usual. They were all feeling it. Hunter could not just hold it anymore.  
\- Captain, we need to abort this mission. They already know we are here. They are setting us a trap!  
\- Are you insane Sergeant Hunter? We can’t leave without him.  
\- I’m begging you sir. We can’t – he missed the correct words – we can’t face them.  
The Captain was going to say something but it was too late. A man walked from the shadows, above a small plateau a few meters in front of them.  
\- He is right Captain – said the man with a sardonic voice – but don’t worry, you all are going to serve a purpose, although I wasn’t expecting any more visits today.  
He seemed old, but he had long grey hair. His eyes were light green and he used a very well trimmed goatee. He was wearing long vests. In his left hand, a wand was pointing at the soldiers. The team immediately pointed their rifles to the mysterious man.  
\- Amir Rostamzadeh, you’re under arrest – shouted Captain McMillan – drop that thing on your hand and slowly walk. Hands behind your head or we will open fire.  
Hunter wasn’t pointing his rifle, but his eyes was facing the wizard in plain shock. Rostamzadeh returned the stare and said with a smirk.  
\- Ah, you! You are not like them aren’t you? I can see it. Tell me, do you still think you can save your muggle friends, sergeant?  
\- What the fuck is he talking about? – screamed the Captain.  
Hunter didn’t answer. He was in shock. His mind was scrambling, trying to find a way out of that nightmare.  
\- Well Captain – Rostamzadeh turned his eyes to McMillan – I’m afraid I can’t obey your command.  
\- You have three seconds to do as I say or we will take you down – said the Captain.  
\- No, Captain – he replied with calm – This ends now.  
The cold wind that’s been following those men along the cave intensified as long dark creatures emerges from the corners of the room. The soldiers immediately pointed their guns to the creatures.  
\- Stand down! – Ordered the Captain – Stay the fuck down.  
“They can see them! How the fuck is that possible?” thought Hunter.  
\- Yes, Sergeant, your friends can see them – said Rostamzadeh as if he just read Hunters mind – Your time is running out. Did you brought your wand?  
\- Open fire! – Shouted Captain McMillan – Fire!  
\- No! – Hunter was begging – We need to run Captain! We need to run now!  
They didn’t even bother. The guns started to sing as the bullets ripped trough the creatures bodies without even scratching them.  
\- So uncivilized…– said Rostamzadeh.  
\- Dammit – Hunter pulled his team corporal by the shirt – Cease-fire right now, we got go! Everybody, run!  
\- God dammit Hunter, get back in line and open fire – shouted the Captain.  
\- Fuck! – said hunter.  
Nelson pulled a grenade out of his belt and threw it in front two of the creatures. The blast hit then hard, but they kept walking towards their spot.  
\- Our weapons are useless Captain, Hunter is right! – said one of the soldiers.  
Hunter stepped away from then and stood on the hall entrance. He touched the button of his radio:  
\- Alfa one this is bravo six do you copy? We need an extraction, now!  
No response.  
\- Fuck!  
\- Go Hunter – Rostamzadeh was taunting him – Save yourself. They can’t hear you, but why don’t you fight back?  
The sergeant decided one more try, but the creatures were closing the gap. One of then approached to a forward soldier who ran out of bullets. As he was trying to reload, the creature grabbed him on his arms and took him to the ground. Private Woods didn’t resist. His body was being dried up. He opened his mouth too scream but he had no more stamina, so the creature embraced him and kissed his lip as he froze to oblivion. The detachment saw that scene in terror. They tried to flee to Hunters direction, but there was no more room for it: the creatures jumped on them, hungry for their souls. Hunter stood still. His body couldn’t move. He knew it was impossible to defeat then. He looked as every one of his team mates agonized in pain, absolutely helpless. He saw Nelson begging for help. Corporal Dunn was crying in desperation. Rostamadeh was laughing.  
After the feast, all the creatures turned their attentions to hunter, but even so, he stood still.  
\- Wait – ordered Rostamzadeh – Not him.  
\- Come on you son of bitch! – Hunter spited on floor – Come get me!  
\- No, Sergeant Hunter – he was smiling – your friends were too stupid to believe you, you see, that’s the problem with muggles; they don’t believe anything, sometimes not even when they are in front of their eyes. I think I will let you be the witness of what you saw. For my lucky, your are the only one here capable to…well…you what. This has been I surprise. I didn’t expect one of us among their ranks, why would really love to hear why your are among this people, but I’m in a hurry.  
Hunter, in quick move, drew his rifle and pointed to Rostamzadeh. He squeezed the trigger, aiming the wizards hand  
\- Good bye Sergeant – said Rostamzadeh waving his wand as he disappeared in the air.  
As soon as rostamzadeh aparatted, the Dementors advanced on Hunter. Quickly he rushed toward the entrance to the cave. As he ran, he pulled out a grenade flashbang and dropped it down the path to contain the creatures' advance.  
\- Alpha one respond! Alpha One I Need Extraction Immediately!  
Hunter ran like never before, but the path was tortuous and dark. The small flashlight in his uniform hardly illuminated the way; and he still had to jump over the bodies scattered across the floor. He could hear the dull voices of the dementors hungry for his soul. A trail of cold chased him along.  
\- Bravo six, this Alpha one, do you copy? The radio made a loud noise.  
\- Alpha one, pick me up next to the cave entrance! I'm being chased by tangos! Hurry up!  
\- Roger!  
Hunter ran without looking back, but he knew the Dementors were approaching with speed. He dropped another flashbang and accelerated the pace. Now he could see the entrance to the cave and the outside light coming toward him. The Dementors screamed.  
\- Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!!!! ".  
When he emerged from the cave one of the helicopters was landing a few feet away. The other helicopter remained in the air, covering. Now in broad daylight and with the free path, Hunter ran faster; his throbbing adrenaline was stronger than physical exhaustion. When he got close to the helicopter, Hunter hurled himself inside, almost knocking the crew down.  
\- What the fuck are those things?! - Shouted one of the soldiers.  
Hunter looked finally looked back. The Dementors had left the cave and were now heading toward the helicopter.  
\- Go! Hunter screamed at the pilot - Go! Go! Go!  
Shit! - said the pilot, terrified.  
Charles "Muck" Westbrook had already been in countless operations, but that to him was something he had never expected to see. He pulled the stick and sped the helicopter toward the sky. The Dementors flew voraciously towards them in a mind-blowing hunt. The other helicopter started at a high speed in pursuit of the Dementors; the machine guns spewing bullets at the creatures.  
"Charlie," Hunter shouted. "Tell them to cease fire immediately!" that shit will cross the Dementors and hit our chopper!  
The pilot even questioned the "order" of an enlisted. The copilot immediately warned his companions to stop firing, but there was no response.  
\- Communication is blocked!  
\- Fuck!  
The crew positioned themselves on the side machine guns and fired back against the Dementors without any success, on the contrary, it seemed to irritate them even more.  
\- Jesus Christ! shouted a sergeant. "What are these things?" We cant hit then!  
\- Detach the machine guns and throw them all out - Hunter ordered - I mean guns, ammunition, absolutely everything! - We need to make the helicopter as light as possible to gain speed and maneuverability.  
The soldiers looked at Hunter in disbelief.  
\- Do as I say!  
The soldiers carried out the order without question and started throwing things out of the helicopter. Charlie swears all his skill and experience to maneuver the ship in the best way possible not to let the Dementors approach. The crew struggled to balance inside the metal box. The lieutenant carried the machine everywhere, climbed and plunged, leaving no room for the Dementors to come close.  
\- How long before we get to the base? - one of the soldiers asked.  
\- We cannot go to the base, they're going to kill everyone - said Hunter - Charlie, we cannot approach the base, do you understand?"  
\- But sergeant, we have no chance against them!  
\- Nobody has!  
They fought bravely to survive, but the Dementors did not cease their persecution: they would catch every one of them. Hunter approached the opening and looked out. He knew they had no chance; not with Muggle weapons. There was only one weapon capable of driving those things away, and he knew full well that he would not be able to do it. Even if he had a wand, it would be impossible to find some happy memory in the sea of sadness that was his life. They were doomed. But Hunter was a fucking S.A.S. operator and he would fight until the last "bullet.  
He approached the opening and held out his arm for free, with his palms open.  
\- Hunter! Sergeant Jenkins shouted. "What are you doing?"  
Hunter took a deep breath and tried to concentrate despite all the tension. Then he opened his eyes and shouted the magic words as he looked toward the other helicopter and saw a missile coming toward the Dementors. He opened his eyes wide and went back inside:  
\- Incoming!!!  
The missile passed through one of the dementors, and before Charlie could maneuver the missile hit part of the helicopter's tail. Sergeant Jenkins was thrown off the plane.  
The explosion echoed inside the helicopter, which began to spin out of control.  
\- Get control Charlie! Get Control! - shouted one of the crew members.  
\- Fuck! I can’t! - Charlie was desperate - We are going down!  
They were in a dead-end; there was no time for another maneuver. "No, there is something I can still do. It’s been seventeen years, but what the fuck why not?" The Helicopter dropped at high speed toward the ground; he had only a few seconds.  
\- Quick, all of you touch me! Hunter ordered.  
\- What?  
\- Come on, we don’t have time! Trust me!  
They practically threw themselves on Hunter without even thinking. Every soldier had leaned against him. Hunter looked through the cockpit and there were less than ten seconds until the fall. The Dementors had stayed in the sky and set out to hunt the other helicopter. The sergeant closed his eyes and, by a divine miracle, milliseconds before the plane exploded on the ground, he aparatted, taking all his teammates with him. The British base soldiers could barely believe when five men simply materialized in the middle of the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Hunter’s Military Summary:  
> \- 1999: Enlisted as a British Army Trooper as the age of 18.  
> \- 2000: Promoted to Lance Corporal   
> \- 2001: Applied to join Special Air Service – Failed; common on first attempt.  
> \- 2001-2003: Trained in extreme weather conditions and different environments.  
> \- 2003: Applied to join Special Air Service – Accepted.  
> \- 2004: Promoted to Corporal.  
> \- 2010: Promoted to Sergeant.


	2. Back On The Grid

"Be prepared, son. That’s my motto. Be prepared”"  
Joe Hallenbeck

 

London, Ministry of Magic, Aurors Office. 

The head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement was sitting on the chair for more than ten minutes.  
\- Mr. Director, good evening, can I get you something?  
\- Thank you Mr. Potter.  
\- My secretary told me you were waiting, I’m sorry for the delay.  
\- That’s fine Mr. Potter I came unnoticed. There are urgent matters that I need to discuss with you  
\- Sure, I am all ears – said Potter sitting on his chair.  
\- I was send by the Minister of Magic itself. There is an issue and the minister wants the chief auror leading this investigation himself.  
\- What investigation Mr. Director? I am afraid I haven’t been informed of anything.  
\- No, probably not; this came up recently. Tell me Potter, have you ever heard about a wizard named Amir Rostamzadeh?  
\- Yes, the terrorist responsible for a series of attacks since the 2000’s. Why? Was he located? It’s been what? Three years since his last appearance?  
\- Well, yes, but not in our world.  
\- What is this about Director?  
\- I don’t understand, we already have a task force dealing with this, how come the Minister wants me to handle this now?  
\- Because he showed up five weeks ago and he attacked muggles.  
\- Like in all the previous attacks. What happened this time? Why didn’t we heard it in the newspapers?  
\- I don’t know exactly how to explain, but he was found by muggles. A group of their aurors of an army or something.  
\- Soldiers – said Potter.  
\- Yes, precisely. It appears that this group of soldiers were conducting some kind of mission in a cave in Iraq when they found Rostamzadeh. We don’t know exactly what happened and what they faced, but the many died in a crash e others were kissed by dementors.  
\- Dementors?! – Potter almost felt from the chair – How could muggles be attacked by Dementors?  
\- We have no idea or why they were serving Rostamzadeh; but that’s not all and here is were it gets interesting: among the few survivors, there was a wizard.  
\- A wizard serving in a muggle army? Who?  
\- Stephen bloody Hunter!  
\- Stephen Hunter? – Potter was shocked by the information – The Stephen Hunter? The Raven?  
\- In flesh.  
\- Are you sure? He is been disappeared for 17 years. How is that possible? Why was he working with the muggles?  
\- Pretty sure, our Muggle Department did a terrific job controlling the damage; that’s when they found Hunter. Arthur Wesley himself saw him and confirmed to us, but unfortunately, we know nothing about him or what he is been doing all these years. That is precisely why you were chose for this task. Before you start the investigation you ought to locate Hunter e bring him in to assist you.  
\- Wait a minute – Potter smirked – What make us believe that Hunter will cooperate? He probably left our world because he did not want anything to do with us.  
\- It does not matter, Potter. Hunter is the only person who saw Rostamzadeh in decades. We have no lead: all of his records are gone; there are no photos of him or people capable to recognize him, and that is not all. The muggles probably did not wrote on their reports what happened in the cave. Hunter would never tell then what he saw, but he is one of us and he knows what happened. He can detail the events and maybe we can have some clues. He is essential for the investigation.  
\- Fine, but what if he refuses to come?  
\- We hope it doesn’t come to that point, but I prepared a team of team of hit wizards to be ready to bring him by force.  
\- This doesn’t look good.  
\- And one more thing: the minister wants this to be handle with discretion. No word about Hunter’s presence in our world must reach the public or we will have no only the press but also the Wizengamot on us.  
\- Fine, where can I find him?  
\- He’s been retransferred to England. His base is in Credenhill, in Hereforshire. I don’t know how much time he will stay there until they send him abroad again, so I suggest you do this as soon as possible.  
\- All right, I will see what I can do.  
\- Here are the dossiers – said the director handing two folders to Potter – one about Rostamzadeh and the other about Hunter. There are few information about them, but its something to start. Hurry up Potter, this absolutely urgent and the Minister wants every resource on this.  
\- Great…  
Harry flew to Credenhill a few hours later, right after briefing his task force and warning about the secrecy of the mission. The task, he presumed, would be complicated enough. Bringing other wizards with him could put Hunter in a defense position, so he told the hit wizards team to stay apart and just watch. It was a warm and sunny day, good enough for a broom fly. Harry easily spotted the heavily militarized place when in Credenhill. They landed the broom at the base entrance and Harry proceeded to inside while the others waited outside. Harry did not even need to use his invisibility cloak to infiltrate the base or resort to some magic trick to go unnoticed. The Department responsible for dealing with Muggles did such a good job that Harry was already expected at the base as a visitor by an officer. A captain introduced himself and led him to the main building.  
Hunter was at the office, working in a “desk jockey” role after been pushed out of the field due to the events in Iraq. His mood was the worst possible and the only thought in his mind was to blow his brains off. Death seemed to be a good option compared to that boring assignment. The telephone in front of him ringed.  
\- There is someone here to talk to you Sergeant – Said the secretary voice on the other side – Should I send him in?  
\- Yes please – anything to get me rid of this stupid job.  
Harry Potter, dressed in a discreet suit, entered the room. Hunter, still looking down to a mount of paper, told him to seat.  
\- Sergeant Stephen Hunter I presume?  
\- Who the fuck are you? – replied grumpy.  
\- Potter. Harry Potter.  
Hunters eyes opened in a blast as he almost jumped of the chair. He slowly raised his head to face the wizard. He face was tight, jaws compressed and the heart exploding in adrenaline.  
\- Bloody hell…why the fuck I’m not surprised?  
\- Perhaps you know why I’m here.  
\- Do I? – Hunter answered angry - Potter, I already dealt with your colleagues from the Ministry, I thought this shit was over, so give me a good reason not to shoot you down right away.  
\- I was expecting a much warmer welcome from an old classmate.  
\- No, don’t pull that shit on me. What the fuck do you want?  
\- I need your help; also, people are looking for you.  
\- A lot of people are looking for me. Ask the Taliban.  
\- Don’t you even care about any of this?  
\- Actually I don’t.  
\- A lot of things changed since you vanished. People have been searching for you.  
\- Nobody found me because I didn’t want to be found and I intend to remain that way.  
\- Maybe, but there some things going on in the other side. You saw it.  
\- And why is that my fucking problem?  
\- A rogue auror is on the run. You are the only person capable to identify him.  
\- Capital! Still don’t give a fuck  
\- You should hear what I have to say. At least give me that. After you hear me, if you decide you really don’t want anything to do with our affairs, I promise I will go away.  
\- Fine Potter; meet me at Joey Rays Pub near the train station at 6:00 PM. And make you sure you go alone because if I see anything that smells like a set up, I will put you down before you can touch your bloody stupid wand and shove it up your arsepiece. Do I make myself clear?  
\- Fair enough.  
\- Good, now fuck off.

_

Harry arrived at the pub on the time Hunter told him. The place looked old and poorly maintained. There were some drunk ruffians at the door, talking very loud. Inside, the place was crowded with too many people the place seemed capable to hold. He saw hunter on a table and approached him. A tall, strong type stood on his way, hand on Harry’s chest.  
\- Is this necessary Hunter?  
\- Standard procedure Potter, it’s not personal. Or maybe it is.  
\- Boss, he is carrying this weird twig.  
\- Thank you Terry, I take it from here – Hunter pointed to a chair - Sit down Mr. Potter; can I get you something to drink? Don’t even think about asking for that sissy butter beer you used to have in Hogsmeade.  
\- I’m fine, thank you.  
\- So, enough of cheap talk. Tell me something: why are you in the middle of this?  
\- I am the Chief Auror of the UK section. The Ministry of Magic wants me to handle this case.  
\- Oh great! So you are a constable. That’s fucking amazing. Cheers – said Hunter full of irony.  
\- What about you Hunter? What you became?  
\- I’m a servant of our Majesty the Queen of England – he said in pompous way, raising his pint on a toast gesture.  
\- People still talk about what you did.  
\- I bet. Sixteen plus KIAs, hell of a mark. And I was just getting started.  
\- I’m not sure if it was the right thing to do, but ok.  
\- Fuck you Mr. Constable, are you going to arrest me for that? You have no moral to lecture me. I know what you did when your godfather was killed by Belatrice Lestrange, that crazy girl Luna told me back then. Do you really think you can judge me?  
\- That’s why I don’t blame you. I know how you felt, trust me, but there are mix feelings about your actions among the community. See, your “legend” didn’t start exactly after the battle, but at least two years later, when historian and journalists started to release their findings on the event. It was then that your name showed up. Professors and, of course, Hufflepuff students, witnessed your actions. It spreaded quickly and the fact that you disappeared after the events might have contributed to the mystery surrounding you. Everybody wanted to know who was the student who did all those impressive things. Even so, many wizards still believe despite everything, that your actions were criminal and deserves punishment. It became a case in the magic community: “Was Stephen Hunters actions justified?”  
\- Looks like I’m a rock star. I always wondered how it was to be like you.  
\- Just for the record, do you kept tracks about what goes on the other side? Have you heard what happened after you left?  
\- I gave my back to all of this, so no.  
\- Well, to be fair, I dare to say your name holds more power and respect in Hufflepuff than the old Helga herself. They got songs about you, portraits on the common hall and events to celebrate your deeds, despite all the controversy. They gave you the name “The Raven”, and people like Rita Skeeter loved it. It sells. I think after all that, people still wants heroes. Your story certainly gives a lot to the audience. After Voldemort was dead, “Harry Potter” lost its appeal. I guess people wanted something new.  
\- I fucking hate that stupid hat for sending me to that house. I spent seven years surrounded by autists.  
\- Where did you wanted to go?  
\- Slytherin. I didn’t want to piss my family.  
\- You should have said it to hat.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I said to the hat that I didn’t want to go to Slytherin so he sent me to Gryffindor.  
\- Why? What a pussy you are, Jesus… - Hunter took one last sip of the beer – So enough of this bullshit. What do you want from me?  
\- I think it’s pretty obvious.  
\- Not a chance.  
\- Hunter this is serious, we need your help on this one. If you are worried about being arrested, the Minister guaranteed to me that if you cooperate you will get immunity.  
\- You don’t get it do you? I made a promise to myself that I would never go back Potter. I am sorry. Even if a wanted, The Regiment would not release me. Not after the inter inquiry going on. You cannot imagine the shit storm I’m going through.  
\- Don’t worry about the Regiment.  
\- Ah I see, you can play some sorcery on them. So low.  
\- I understand what you want, but let me ask you: how many men have you lost there?  
Hunters face became darker  
\- Don’t go that way Potter.  
\- Do you think you might able to avenge them by staying in the army? I can give you the chance to make him pay. You would like that don’t you?  
\- You are a piece of shit Potter, always have been. Did you know that?  
\- I don’t care what you think. What I offer is real and you know it.  
\- Hunter took a few seconds staring at his old classmate. He coulnd believe how things got that way. He always felt like he could never put that world behind, no matter how hard he tried. The day finally came.  
\- Alright Potter, but let’s make a deal.  
\- I’m all ears.  
\- First, I don’t want anyone know I’m around, especially my family and second, when this is over, I’m out and want you people to forget me for the rest of our existence. Can you do that Potter?  
\- Yes, it seems reasonable.  
\- Good, and the last one: I get to take that fucker down.  
\- I’m not sure about that, we have standard procedure to follow.  
\- Fuck that. This is out of negotiation or I won’t go.  
Potter took a few seconds thinking.  
\- Okay, I will see what I can do about this. I will make sure you make the arrest at least.  
\- Well, that’s a start – Hunter stood his hand – don’t fuck with me Potter, that’s a warning.  
\- Fine. We need to go now.  
Hunter shook his head and finished the pint. The two wizards walk together outside the bar, to an abandoned lot around the corner of the street.  
\- I’m brought an extra broom for you. Still remember how to fly this?  
\- Bloody hell Potter, I’m too pissed for that kind of ride.  
\- Great! Just follow my lead  
\- Bollocks!

_

They arrived in London a few hours later. Hunter had to rely on Potters help the entire trip not to fall from the broom. He quickly took of the broom after landing and got close to a wall, right beside the ministry entrance. Harry turn his head to the other side as the man was putting his stomach through his mouth.  
\- Shit, I told you Potter.  
\- Feel better now?  
\- Fuck no!  
\- Lets go – said Potter opening the phone booth – we are about to enter the ministry and for the first time in 17 years you will be back. There will be no turning back after this point and you will be navigating into not-so uncharted territories for you. Are you ready for this?  
\- Yeah Potter, lets fucking do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Hunter’s Military Engagements:  
> \- 2000-2002: British Army, stationed on bases.  
> \- 2003: Operation Iraqi Freedom.   
> \- 2004: Afghan War.  
> \- 2005-2007: Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
> \- 2008: Operation Traction.  
> \- 2009-2010: Operation Iraqi Freedom.  
> \- 2011-2012: Lybian Civil War.  
> \- 2014-2015: Operation Shader.


	3. The Witch-Hunt

"You want a war? I'll give you a war you wouldn't believe"  
John Rambo

 

Ministry of Magic Headquarters.

\- I can’t fucking believe it! What did I said to you?  
\- I swear I did not know about this. Rumors that you were coming back must have leaked – Potter defended himself.  
\- That’s pretty convenient, huh?  
The atrium of the Ministry of Magic was full of journalists, and other passers-by crowded around Hunter and Potter. The reporters fired their cameras to take pictures of the Raven and bombarded him with questions and inquiries of the most diverse possible. Young students waved the Hufflepuff flag, shouting the name of Stephen Hunter. A group of excited women threw flowers at him while others carried posters with the words "Marry me Stephen Hunter". On the other hand, a smaller but rather loud group of people shouted insults like "Traitor", "Murderer", "Unforgivable” and other more blunt like “You disgusting piece of shit”.  
\- You’re going to pay for this. Most definitely – Hunter grunted.  
\- Okay guys, get out of the way, come on! Mr. Hunter has no statement to make - Potter shouted, trying to make their way through the crowd.  
\- Mr. Potter, is the Raven being arrested? – asked Rita Skeeter.  
\- Why did you return now, Mr. Hunter? Where have you been all these years?  
\- Mr. Hunter is it true that you were living with the Muggles?  
\- No comments, no comments – cried Harry – Step away Rita!  
\- Fuck off! – replied Hunter to the reporters – I swear Potter, I will draw my pistol and shoot the air, maybe that will scared them.  
\- Did you forget that Muggle artifacts do not work here?  
\- Bollocks! Let’s get the fuck out here.  
After considerable effort the two managed to move through the hectic crowd to one of the elevators. When the doors closed, Hunter gave a long sigh and bent down, his hands on his knee:  
\- What the fuck. All that noise made me sicker. I think I'm going to throw up again.  
\- Shall I take you to the infirmary?  
\- Fuck you, no!  
\- Hold on, it will pass soon. Maybe you should drink less.  
\- Youre a funny man Mr. Constable, very fucking funny.  
\- Here’s our stop – said Harry opening the door – welcome to the level two, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  
Hunter and Harry entered the hall of the Auror section. It was a huge room, full of tables and employees working in various cases. Most of them, when they saw the two, stopped what they were doing to admire Raven. The buzz began to flow through the office. Everyone was dying with curiosity to know what he was doing there with the Head of the Section.  
\- This is where the Aurors are. Our staff is divided into teams that work according to specializations. Usually they work in pairs when they solve common cases, but in our situation, I set up a task force. Now there's no time to show you how this works, so let's get right to the point.  
Harry led Hunter to the end of the hall, where his office was. As they entered, Hunter came upon three different figures.  
\- Hunter, let me introduce you to the team. I want you to meet Edmond Lenton, one of our most experienced aurors and a major investigator. He has a keen sense to find clues when no one seems capable to – Harry pointed to a man of medium height, light blue eyes, and a protruding belly. He was bald and his face was not too old, but he was tired, although he was sympathetic to Hunter.  
\- Nice to meet you mate, I'm looking forward to working with you - he said, shaking hands with the Sergeant. Hunter returned the grip with equal strength.  
\- This one is John Archibald, he was a member of Hit Wizard, our elite division, for many years and knows better than anyone how to deal with high-risk bandits. This is the guy you're going to want watching your six – Hunter liked the man thanks to Harry’s description and immediately he remembered of his team mates at the Special Air Service. Archibald, however, didn’t look like a typical commando: he was very tall and had his blond hair tied in a long ponytail. He had light blue eyes that were quite intimidating, and his physical bearing resembled that of a professional swimmer.  
Finally, this is Miss. Patricia Sweeney, she works at the International Magic Office of Law, but eventually we Aurors turn to her to help us in some cases, especially involving foreigners or anything that involves another country. Your contacts will be very useful to us. In addition, she will also oversee our work and report directly to the Minister. Hunter looked at her with much interest. She was tall and lean as a model, her face was simple but it showed an air of superiority and so aristocratic that looked evident it was a painful for her to be among cops. She just nodded to Hunter with very discreet smile.  
\- Please, Hunter, sit down - said Harry cordially.  
Hunter sat in an upholstered chair, besides Harry’s desk. The office was small and barely airy, bust it looked well organized and very clean.  
\- Stephen - Harry said friendly - This is standard procedure. You were witness to a serious crime and we need to get your testimony before we start the investigation.  
\- Sure, Potter - Hunter said, sighing as he rubbed his temples - Just get on with it.  
Harry positioned a parchment on a table and cast a spell, making the feather-shaped pen float. When Harry began the questions, the pen began to write quickly on the old paper.  
\- Well, start talking about "Operation Shader" and your role in it.  
Hunter took a few seconds as his mind sorted out the events of that terrible day. He then told the two about the work of the British S.A.S. along with the Americans fighting ISIS, as well as their encounter with Rostamzadeh.  
\- First of all, my sympathies for your companions - said Harry- However, there is something strange about this story. Did you say your teammates saw the Dementors?  
\- Yes. I was surprised, too.  
\- You also said that your soldiers opened fire on them.  
\- They even used a grenade. Nothing.  
\- Can you tell whether Rostamzadeh was controlling them or manipulating them in any way?  
\- I have no idea, but I would guess he was.  
\- In your report to the British Command - Harry was handling a folder with some documents - You report that after the incident you left the cave and called for the air rescue. Nothing is mentioned about what was found in the cave except the bodies of the soldiers. Anything to say about that?  
\- I read the report of the Comanding Officer responsible for the investigation and there was no mention to anything found on the cava. They probably searched the entire place, but nothing was found.  
\- Very well - Harry turned his attention to the two Aurors - Archie, Lenton, do you have any questions?"  
Archibald shook his head, but Lenton nodded.  
\- I think you've already covered everything boss, however, I have something to ask. Mr. Hunter, you said Rostamzadeh spared you. How did he find out you were a wizard?  
\- They were aware of us since we entered the cave. When we came across the Dementors I immediately knew what they were about and alerted the others. Rostamzadeh noticed and began to tease me.  
\- Yes, but why didn’t you cast a Patronus spell?  
Hunter laughed loudly.  
\- I got rid of my wand more than ten years ago. I gave it to some whore in Cairo. I was too fucking hammered. I think even teach her some spell. What was the name of that one people cant stop looking at you? “Sonoris”?  
Archibald and Lenton laughed back, but Harry was embarrassed. Patricia closed her eyes as she shook her head in disapproval and disgust.  
Harry was about to say something, but the attention of everyone in the room was taken by a shout in the lobby of the apartment.  
\- What is all that noise? - Harry asked confused - Archie, please go check it out.  
Archibald promptly left the room.  
\- Continuing - Harry said - Patricia, can you bring all the photographs tomorrow so can Hunter take a look?  
\- Absolutely, I will check it today before we leave.  
\- Okay, meanwhile... - Before Harry finished his sentence, Archibald pushed the door open. His face showed concern.  
\- Boss, people from Wizengamot are here.  
\- What?! Why?!  
Archibald was embarrassed. His gaze went straight to Hunter. The sergeant gave a sarcastic laugh.  
\- Oh, that’s an easy case to crack Constable. They are here for me.  
\- That's out of the question!  
\- Well, I hope so - replied Hunter – You assured me the Minister of Magic had authorized this.  
\- The Minister has no authority over the law enforcement department Mr. Hunter, its call “Checks and Balances” - she said in a pompous way - This mission was not officially authorized, but requested “off the records”, as a courtesy. He cannot publicly avow that.  
Hunter stared at her. She did not look away. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Hunter smirked and he rolled his eyes in disapproval.  
\- Let's get this over with - Harry decided – Hunter, you come with us.  
The department's hall was crowded: Aurors and other members of the department was arguing with the Wizengamot's officers so loudly that the noise probably reached the atrium. The nerves were out of control. In front of the entrance door, Aldous Yates, the head judge was scorted by other people, including some aurors, two prosecutors and some high officials of the Ministry of Magic. Harry and the others approached and Yates said:  
\- Mr. Potter, the man was looking for - said the tall fat man; of hard features and wearing a flashy black overcoat.  
\- Your honor - Harry said respectfully - How can I help you?  
\- Let's not stand on ceremonies here Mr. Potter. This man - he pointed at Hunter - is a criminal, and you must arrest him immediately.  
\- Excuse me your Honor, but there is no charge against him.  
\- Mr. Potter, you've been here long enough to know how justice works. This gentleman committed crimes. This is a notorious fact. You have a duty to arrest him, and then the prosecution will do its job. Its simple.  
\- On what ground? - asked Harry - it's been seventeen years since. His motives were not unjustified. It is a matter of dispute.  
\- And this dispute will be settle on court. We are talking about an unforgivable crime that our society does not tolerated.  
\- Mr. Hunter is helping us with an ongoing investigation - I can’t do this. He is essential to the task force and without him we cannot go forward.  
\- Very well, Mr. Potter - said Yates, taking off his hat and passing it to one of his officer – As you wish.  
The Judge pulled out his wand and pointed at Hunter. Both were very close together, to the point where the wand almost touched the sergeant's forehead.  
\- What are you doing? - Harry shouted - This is not necessary!  
\- Stay out of thi...- Yates made the mistake of diverting Hunter's attention for a few seconds. As he turned his face to respond to Harry, Hunter, in a swift motion, using his left hand, grasped the wrist of Yates's arm that wielded his wand and shoved him to the right side, while his trunk was spinning in the same sense. With his other hand, he gripped the wand and pulled it from the Judge's hand. They all stared in amazement at the speed with which the action unfolded. Hunter then pulled Yates's arm and shoved him onto a desk. Hunter grabbed the judge's arm and stretched him, holding him in a wrench, while he used his free hand to press Yates's head.  
\- Listen you son of a bitch! – Said hunter, spitting in anger - The next time you point your gun at someone, you better be ready to shoot.  
Immediately, after the shock of all, the Aurors pointed their wands to the officers of the Wizengamot and vice versa.  
\- Stop it! - Harry shouted - That's an order! Put your wands down! There is no need for this.  
Yates grunted as Hunter held him still.  
\- Let him go! Now!  
As Harry tried to calm the moods. A powerful voice echoed through the room, turning the place into a deep silence.  
\- Stop this nonsense right now! – shouted the Minister of Magic  
They all lowered their wands and looked at the imposing man. Hunter let go of the Judge who fell to the floor, rubbing his fists, moaning in pain. Beside the Minister, Hunter saw a tall, gray-haired man and recognized him immediately. His father looked back at him with an unreadable expression, and at that moment, Hunter felt a chill run down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Hunter's Body Count: 440 K.I.A.s (does not include Death Eaters)


	4. Drinks and Old Stories

“To perceive is to suffer”  
Aristotle

 

Department of Magic Law Enforcement, Harry Potter’s office.

The silence on Potters office was excruciating as the four men looked at each other without say a word.  
\- I’m still waiting for an answer Potter – said Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, comfortably seated in the armchair as he fiddled with his hat.  
\- Mr. Minister, I assure you someone must have leaked the information that Stephen Hunter was on his way.  
\- I do not want to hear any more excuses Potter - the Minister cleared his throat – I am expecting results. I want this mess cleaned up at once. Mr. Hunter's coming was to take place in a smooth way, not under mass press cover. Now everyone is aware that he is not only here but is also collaborating with Aurors. Rumors that a major investigation is under way has already spread. Now I'm going to have a press conference to try to calm the moods.  
\- I'm sorry about that, sir. I assure you that I will not allow any further information to leave here.  
\- You do not understand, Mr. Potter - said the gray-haired man - This operation is in the verge of gaining daily scrutiny from the press. Everyone on the magical realm are aware of this situation and words has been crossing the world. If Rostamzadeh can sum up two plus two, he will know we are coming after him.  
\- That means - continued the Minister, this time, looking at Hunter - that if you all fail and Rostamzadeh escapes, well, every single one of us will be held accountable; especially you Mr. Stephen Hunter.  
Shacklebolt looked at Hunter for a moment. He remembered as if it was yesterday what Hunter had done. At the time, only one Auror, Shacklebolt had fought on the lesser-known front of Hogwarts Castle, but perhaps the most brutal. There he had witnessed a boy do the unimaginable. As much as he respected that boy-now a man as menacing as himself-he could not help but scold him.  
\- Sir, my team and I are doing our best to secure Rostamzadeh's apprehension, but I cannot do my job with the Wizengamot people around my neck.  
\- You let me handle with them Potter, for now…however, be aware that this is not going to end up here. Mr. Stephen Hunter’s head is on the line, whether we win or not. The only difference is how his public image will be when this is over. I cannot push any more favors – now the minister looked at the man at his side – so I expect we don’t have any more problems. Understood?  
\- Yes sir.  
\- Keep me informed – said the Minister before left the room in a hurry.  
\- Mr. Potter, would you mind if a use your office for a moment? I need a word with him. In private.  
\- Absolutely Mr. Hunter, I will let you two alone – answered Potter before left the room.  
Edward Hunter waited for Harry to leave the room and then looked at his son. His eyes flashed with intense hatred. Stephen took the lead:  
\- So…here we are, father.  
\- What the hell did you do, Stephen - Edward asked rising from the high chair as he got very close to his son – Just when I appointed Minister of Foreign Relations you appear to cause this bloody chaos.  
\- So that's what this is about? Your political aspirations?  
\- Don’t play dumb with me. You know better than that.  
\- I did not want to go back. It was you people who came after me for help.  
\- Believe me, boy, if I had any knowledge about this I would never have allowed it.  
They were silent for a moment. Neither had any idea how to continue this tense conversation. They had a lot to say to each other, but words were missing. A reunion of this magnitude, under such circumstances, could never result in anything other than a conflict marked by resentment. Edward walked to the window behind Harry's desk and looked out.  
\- Why did you leave, son? - His tone of voice had lost all of his aggression only to turn into almost a whimper.  
\- I had my reasons, but it does not matter to anyone but me. I do not regret it, if that’s what you want to know.  
Edward turned back to Stephen.  
\- Did you even cared about your mother? Or your sisters? Your Brothers? Or even me?  
\- Yes, I thought of each one of you - Stephen admitted sheepishly and sadly - I never stopped thinking about you. But I could not go back.  
\- You have no idea of the disgust you have caused. Your attitudes have tarnished the name of our house for years. I've had a lot of work to regain everyone's respect back. But you never cared about any of that. You never had any respect for authority.  
\- That's where you are wrong my father. I have always respected your authority, shit I've been serving all these years in the British bloody Army for fuck sake. I've always looked upon you as a leader and someone to be admired as a patriarch. You're the one who never respected me. Never gave any value to my actions. You only had eyes for Aidan and Thomas, the rising stars of the family.  
\- You have yourself in so much regard don’t you? Should I remind you of all the trouble you gave?  
\- Yes, please.  
\- How about when you ruined everything when I hooked you up with Helena Sterling?  
\- Oh shit, I can’t believe you're bringing this up. You wanted me to date a girl who was uglier than a bloody goblin. I would never do that. If she were only a hot aristocrat, well I would have done it, but you did not help. Sorry.  
\- See that? – he pointed his cane to Stephen – you can’t take anything seriously.  
\- Why do you even care? You have two older sons who have married aristocrats. Your offspring are very well assured. There was no reason why I should marry a woman like that. Besides, I never wanted to get married. With all those magic pussies waiting to be slayed, who would want to get married? Stephen laughed out loud.  
\- All right Stephen I had enough of this nonsense. This conversation is over - Edward said, walking toward the exit door.  
\- Wait a second - Stephen stopped him - I want to know something?"  
\- Be quick.  
\- Why did you come today?  
\- To make sure you're kept under control and do not cause any more trouble. If I were I would clean this bloody mess as soon as possible and save all of our necks, or you will end up in Azakaban for good - Edward adjusted his hat on his head and put his hand on the doorknob – And one more thing: don’t even think about coming home. Nobody wants to see you.  
Edward slammed the door after he left.  
\- Yeah. I love you too old man.  
The whole fuzz on the Law Enforcement Department gave Hunter a good headache. It passed 8:00 PM and people from the night shift started to arrive. Harry released his team, ordering everyone to be on the office early next morning. Hunter left the office and went down to the Atrium. There were probably guidance’s gave to the employees to not address to Hunter, because everybody looked at wherever he went, but didn’t address him.  
Harry gave Hunter some galleons and sikles so he could stablish himself and buy some clothes, since he left all his stuff on his house near the army base in Credenhill. He was still wearing his army uniform. Hunter took the elevator to the Atrium to leave that place and get some rest. On the lobby, he stopped near a stand. The major (and minor) newspaper were all talking about the same issue: “Stephen Hunter Returns After 17 years missing”, “The Raven ins Back: Why?”, “Has the Raven Passed to the Dark Side?”, “A Warm welcome to an old Hero. Or is it an Old Defier?”. Some of them, like the Daily Prophet showed in the first page along with the headlines a giant picture of Hunter disarming and immobilizing the Judge Yates.  
\- You made quite an impression – Patricia Sweeney was standing next to him.  
\- Well, they called for it. Where are you going?  
\- Uh, home I suppose...  
\- I need drink. We can go togheter, maybe you can show the best spots in the town – said Hunter with jerk smile.  
\- I don’t think so “Raven”- she said the last word full of irony.  
\- Ah, cmon, it wont take long. Take it as busnissens meeting. We police work to discuss.  
She heisted for a moment and sighted.  
\- Alright, lets go to a more reserved place. It wont be good to my image being seen with you.  
\- Capital!  
Patricia took Hunter too na old pub a few blocks from the Minsitry. The place was located in a main street of London but, as like Leaky Cauldron, the building looked like an old store to muggles.  
\- This is the “Jack Skirmisher”. Most of its costumers are aurors or members of law enforcement. We shall have no problem here.  
\- I liked it.  
The room was not very large, but its center was pretty much emptied except for a pool table and some dartboards on the end. Many tables were spread through the room wall and there was a balcony with a few stools near the entrance. There were a few people so the place looked very quiet. Hunter recognized one or two people from the Ministry. Hunter and Patricia sat on a corner table they could barely been seen.  
\- What you going to drink Hunter?  
\- Scotch.  
\- What?  
\- Scotch.  
\- I don’t know what this is – she raised her hand to ask for the bartender. An old man, with a bald head, wearing weird glasses, came to them.  
\- Hello miss Sweeney, how are you?  
\- Im fine Harold, thank you. This gentleman here, if he can be called that, wish a scotch.  
\- Ah scotch. Its muggle drink – he said near them with his left hand covering his mouth – I got a secret stash. Many Wizards love it, especially aurors, I can bring you a glass. For the right price of course, those stuff are not easy to get.  
\- The price wont be a problem, bring two glasses. Neat for me and with two rocks for the lady. She will accompany me on this one – he blinked to Patricia.  
Harold nodded and went to a backdoor near the balcony.  
\- So, Patricia, I would never imagine you hanging up in this kind of place.  
\- I don’t usually, but this is one of the best. This place is a dream compared to other pubs.  
\- Well, I don’t want to know what kind of places I’ve been before.  
\- You said you needed to discuss work business – she said bluntly – What do you want to talk about?  
\- Oh, you are very direct. I think this could be more informal, you know, just two mates knowing each other.  
\- This is not a date. Not even in your wildest dreams.  
Harold arrived, carrying two scotches as Hunter ordered.  
\- Thank you Harold – said Patricia.  
Hunter raised his glass in a toast.  
\- Cheers.  
She replied and took a sip. As she swallowed the drink, her eyes opened widely and she immediately spited the scotch.  
\- In Merlin’s name what is this thing? – She yelled.  
Hunter couldn’t stop smirking.  
\- This his good stuff. Which brand is this Harold?  
\- That is a Talisker, sir. 10 years.  
\- Ah! I knew it. This is good stuff Patricia, you shouldn’t waste it.  
\- Oh no! you can have it. Im fine.  
\- Well, better for me – Hunter pulled her glasses to his side – So, as we were saying…  
\- Yes…  
\- You want to talk about work, fine. Let’s do this. Tell me. Potter said you work for the International Magic Office of Law right?  
\- That’s correct.  
\- Do you work wi…  
\- Yes.  
\- I haven’t finished, how do you know what I was asking?  
\- Yes, Hunter. I work with your father.  
\- You are not there to oversee our work aren’t you? You are there to spy me on my father’s behalf.  
\- Actually im doing both. Killing two bird with one rock.  
\- At least your are honest – Hunter swallowed all his cup content and grabbed Patricia’s glass – What do you do for him exactly?  
\- I’m his chief of Staff.  
\- For how long?  
\- I’ve been working with him for three years. When he was promoted, he took me with him and gave me the job. He trusts me.  
\- Good for you.  
\- He talked about you a few times, you know?  
\- Really? What did he said.  
She looked to him for a few moments; her mouth twisted a little bit, them she took her glasses off. Hunter took a good look at her mysterious grey eyes. She was looking gorgeous on that low light environment.  
\- He never stopped looking for you. When he took place as Foreign Minister he saw the opportunities to gather more information with connections along other countries. He specifically asked me to make a dossier about you, including every event that happened before you run away.  
\- I bet you found a lot of interesting stuff about me.  
\- I don’t know…your life in Hogwarts seemed very boring.  
\- What?! – he almost screamed, than he laughed – Shit, I guess it wasn’t the best time of my life.  
\- But you had excellent grades, too be fair. Five outstanding grades on your N.E.W.T.s, that’s impressive. You could have had a great career. However, I think the funniest fact of all this was that you were the on.... Hufflepuff - she could not hold back the laughter - I can not imagine a brute like you in that place.  
\- Yeah that stupid hat made me go to that shithole and being surrounded by autists for seven years. Still better than Gryffindor. Which house did you went?  
She smiled with some triumph on her face.  
\- Oh shit, please don’t.  
\- Why all the hatred to our beautiful noble house?  
\- Why? Because those people are a bunch of arrogant assholes who thinks they are the greatest thing in the planet. Slytherin is the home of scumbags and all the trash you can find in the magical UK, but at least they know they are lowlifes. I wanted to go there, my entire family were on Slytherin so imagine my shame and how pissed of my father was when he found out I went to the dumbest house in the fucking school.  
\- That’s mean! Maybe you should have sent to the muggles right away.  
\- Why not? Muggle world is much better than ours, but we are so full of ourselves that we can’t picture that. We keep treating them in a condescending way, when we don’t have nothing to offer them. The truth is: they don’t need us, but we keep acting like were too good for then.  
\- What is so great about them? I mean what you guys do?  
\- Many things. I can spend hours talking about the advantages of living among them. I can watch cool movies, play cards for money, fight for money, drive incredible machines, watch a Ranger’s football game or go to a Spice Girls concert.  
\- I have no idea what you're talking about.  
\- How not?! "Colors of the world spice up your life! Every boy and every girl spice up your life! People of the world spice up your life! ahhhhhh "- Hunter sang in his thick voice in a terrible imitation of “Spice Posh”.  
Patricia let out a hearty laugh with that ridiculous scene.  
\- Ah. So you're human after all.  
\- You are such a buffoon!  
Hunter finished the second glass. He raised his hand for Harold, asking for one more.  
\- How can you drink that? Its awful.  
\- Honey, this bloody drink is the only think keeping me alive and kicking.  
\- You sound very depressed.  
\- Life is a piece of shit anyway. You don’t look much younger than me. When did you got in Hogs?  
\- Three years after you.  
\- Were you there when it happened?  
\- I wasn’t. My father made me skip that year.  
\- Smart decision.  
A silence took place. They stared at each other.  
\- Why did you do it Hunter? – she said bluntly.  
He took a long breath and sipped from the glass just brought from Harold. The conversation just went from a happy chat to a much darker path  
\- I don’t know – Hunter was looking at content of the glass, circling his finger around its edge – I guess I just snapped.  
\- How is that?  
Hunter took another sip and lighted a cigarette. He took a long inhale.  
\- I guess I got a weird mix of emotions: sorrow, sadness, but also angry and rage. Them I did it. I strike them back as hard as I could. I wanted them to pay for what they did. For what they took from me.  
He drinked from the glass and smoked again. He was staring at the tables looking for the right words. Patricia was paying so much attention that her body was leaning towards him. Hes face lost all the confidence he had and became a face of a hurted man. A single small tear droped slowly from his eyes. On that moment, she felt sorry for him and took his hand on hers. He briefly looked at her, then took his hand out of the table.  
\- After my streak of rage I was so tired that I wasn’t paying attention. The only thing I remembered was falling and blacking out. Next day I woke on the infirmary. People started too look weird to me. I knew what I did, but my deeds only become well known after the dust settled. I was tired of everything: my family busting my balls for every little crap, all that magic stuff and, something much more personal. I just wanted to leave anything of our world. So I went to the muggles world. I wanted a restart, but I was also changed. After what I did, I wasn’t the same man. Something was ripped out of my soul just to be replaced by another. That was my rite of passage I suppose. From them on, violence was part of me. One year later, I enlisted in the British Army and things started to change. I simply got immersed in the muggle world, which was absolutely new to me, since I from a pure-blood family and never had contact with muggles. After many years, I could finally bury everything of previously life that I started to live like I was a muggle, days passed and I dint think of anything magical. I was having the best time of my life. I was changed in a way I couldn’t recognize what I was anymore.  
\- So, Stephen Hunter is also human, after all… - they both smiled to each other – I’m sorry, I dint knew these details. If I knew it I wouldn’t even bring that up.  
\- That’s okay. This is first time I talk to someone about that. Its been so long, but the pain is still there.  
\- Maybe know you can make peace with yourself. You should tell your story. Half of the people already think you are a hero.  
\- I’m not. The Raven is a fucking joke. I hate that shit. Maybe I am criminal in the end. In the muggles world my actions would be justified as “self defense”, but here things are different. The words we pronounce have a sacred value. I guess I should accept a lifetime in Azkaban after this job is over.  
\- Don’t say that. Its not true.  
\- Do you believe this Miss Sweeney?  
\- I don’t know. It’s a complicated moral issue. I don’t think we should talk about this now.  
\- Sure.  
\- Well, its getting late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, we should get going.  
\- Yeah, lets go.  
Hunter payed for the drinks, after tried to bargain with Harold because the price was absurd, them they left the pub.  
\- Where do live? – asked Hunter.  
\- A few blocks away.  
\- Lets go, I will escort you.  
They walked, without a saying a single word to each other. After the conversation in the pub, both where very thoughtful. They arrived in a small block of old Victorian buildings in a small and quiet street.  
\- This it. We are you staying?  
\- I have no place to stay, I think I will check in the Leaky Cauldron. I only have a few coins left.  
\- Well, good night to you Mr. Hunter, I see you tomorrow – she strand her hand to him.  
He blinked to her and nodded, and then he walked away. She stayed there looking at his back until he disappeared in the corner. Patricia gave a long sigh. She was feeling something. That man could be very “dangerous”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Hunter’s Medal Awards:  
> \- Operational Service Medal for Afghanistan   
> \- Iraq Medal  
> \- Victoria Cross  
> \- Military Cross  
> \- Distinguished Service Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen Hunter’s Military Summary:  
> \- 1999: Enlisted as a British Army Trooper as the age of 18.  
> \- 2000: Promoted to Lance Corporal  
> \- 2001: Applied to join Special Air Service – Failed; common on first attempt.  
> \- 2001-2003: Trained in extreme weather conditions and different environments.  
> \- 2003: Applied to join Special Air Service – Accepted.  
> \- 2004: Promoted to Corporal.  
> \- 2010: Promoted to Sergeant.


End file.
